


Your name

by DaraAnna



Series: Borusara headcanons [6]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: BoruSara Week 2020, Cute, Day 1, F/M, Fluff, I don't know how to write tags, My English isn't perfect either, Sarada for next hokage, Uchiha Clan - Freeform, borusara - Freeform, date, not proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaraAnna/pseuds/DaraAnna
Summary: Boruto invite Sarada for date after her work to ask her very important question :3
Relationships: Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Boruto
Series: Borusara headcanons [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558210
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Your name

Coming out of Hokage tower, she did not expect to see Boruto. He stood leaning against the pillar waiting for her.

“Hey,” he approached her with a wide smile.

“Hey,” she answered and smile back, but she was still surprised. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m taking you for a walk,” At this moment she noticed that he was dressed in a civilian outfit, light pink shirt, black jeans and jacked. It looked casual and elegant at same time. Although her day at work was quite busy, she nodded and followed him.

“I hope my father doesn’t give you all his paperwork. Maybe you are the candidate for his successor, but it’s still his duties ” he sighed as they passed streets of the village.

“It’s not that bad, and I think I can handle these documents better than he does,” she said, giggling slightly.

They walked slowly along the sidewalk, through crowd of civilians returning home from day at work. After some time, she realized that they were going towards the training fields. Rather, none of them were dressed for the sparring, but at this time of day grounds should be empty. There will certainly be less people there than in the park. Her thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of his hand gently brushing against hers. A delicate blush appeared on her cheeks. It seemed embarrassing to her that after 3 years of relationship, she always reacted this way. Being in the crowd of people she always felt uncomfortable to show feelings. It seemed terribly unnatural to her. Boruto was exactly opposite, but he respected her space, for which she was grateful. Although there were also moments when both of them get lost in emotions and forget the whole world around them … 

They went through green areas marred by craters, burnt plants or other remnants of shinobi training. As she expected, so far they have seen only two genins. Despite this, the blond continued to lead her towards the area belonging to her family. A training field where once stood Uchiha compound. At least, this part which wasn’t given for other village investments. As they walked, they reached a stone tablet with an engraved text that only few were able to read.

She felt that Boruto grab her hand. She smiled slightly and gently squeezed his. They stood there for a moment in complete silence. The blond man was acting strange, a bit nervously. His hands were sweaty, she even could feel his pulse. Looking at his behaviour, she would think that he wants to propose. The problem was that they had been engaged for half a year … She couldn’t think of what would made him this nervous.

“Maybe we’ll sit down” he said pointing to a place under the nearest tree.

“Okay” she replied, doing what he told. They sat on the grass facing each other, but Uzumaki still did not release her hand holding her between his.

“Boruto … What’s going on?” She asked, unable to hold on longer, was something wrong?

The blond shuddered a little, as if she woke him from a trance.

“I … I’ve talked to my parents about it … And I wanted to … I wanted to ask you… I would like to take your surname after marriage …” It was something she didn’t expect. To be honest, she hasn’t thought about it so far. She remembered that when she was little she was annoyed by the fact that traditionally the girl is the one who takes her husband’s name. But now, from the perspective of spending all her life with the person she love, it didn’t seem so important to her. “ I mean … I thought that considering everything that happened and history of your family. I would like … I would like you to become Hokage as Uchiha.”

She looked at him for a long moment. She didn’t know what to say. She remembered the day her dad told her the whole truth about her clan history. It was one of the most difficult moments in her life. After such a thing, she was not able to look at the leaf village in the same way, there was a moment when she wanted to give up her dream of becoming a Hokage, and even drop shinobi carrier. Now she wanted to become a leader who would be able to protect all the inhabitants of the village, including those who would disagree with her views. To do everything she could to that tragedy like this never happen again. She felt tears appeared in her eyes. Seeing this Boruto embraced her face with his hands and gently pulled her to him.

“Sarada?”

"T-thank you,” she cried, leaning on him “ It’s mean so much …”

Not wanting him to see her tears, she put her arms around his waist and buried her face in his torso.

“I know,” he replied, stroking her hair. They sat so cuddled up for a moment before she heard his laughter.

“What is so funny?”

“Nothing … You just reacted more emotionally to this than to my proposal, it hurts …” he sighed, making a dramatic pose.

“You mean when I asked you to marry me?” She smirked.

“I remember it different …” The blond man embraced her around waist and pulled her on his lap. “I started to ask a question exactly 1.5 seconds before you… And unlike you I planned to propose that day…”

She leaned closer, hugging him and gently tangled her hands in his hair.

“You say like I could married anyone else …”

They stared into each other’s eyes for a long moment, and the distance between them was getting shorter.

“Thank you for everything…”

“I love you too” said Uzumaki, making her blush. After being together for so long, she still couldn’t understand how he was able to talk about something as important as love so easily. Reminding her of his feelings towards her whenever she needed it. The problem always appeared when she wanted to answer, for some reason she could never find the right words. So she kissed him. It was a slight touch of lips, much different from the hot kisses that they used to share nowadays, but still filled with the same emotions and need. It wasn’t long before her fiancé deepened the kiss, gently touched her face and stroking her cheek. They separated, and Sarada press forehead against his, once again looking at these beautiful blue eyes, expressing so many feelings at that moment.

“I … I love you” she whispered softly, but she seen in his eyes that he heard her, that he really knew it “And I will… Always …”

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I thought a lot of that it would be cute if Boruto take Uchiha name after their marriage. (although I think that they would be equal cute as Uzumaki) Also lets get Uchiha clan chance to restore themselvesXD 
> 
> I hope you like this short story, happy BoruSara week everyone <3


End file.
